


rebound

by SerpentineJ



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Written around the season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Danny did not break his heart. That would be ridiculous. Steve refuses to think anything like that.





	rebound

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: im rewatching h50 and??????? On the "are rachel and danny getting back together" arc steve says "were you ever gonna tell me?" koroshite onegai

Try as he might, Steve cannot get the image of Rachel nestled securely against Danny's chest out of his mind. The smile on memory-Danny's face is even more insistent. He rolls over in his bed that night and tries to focus on how happy Grace will be that her parents are getting back together, and casts it out of his mind.

Danny did not break his heart. That would be ridiculous. Steve refuses to think anything like that.

~~~~~~

If anything, he should be happy for his partner, Steve thinks as he pulls up to the Five-0 office the next morning, still fixated on the image of Danny and Rachel pressed together on a narrow hospital bed- why he's so hung up on this is something he doesn't want to think about for too long. It's easier to bury himself in work.

Danny will be coming back into the office today. He tries not to think about the cat-who-got-the-cream look he'll undoubtedly have his face- it's made infinitely worse by the fact that he knows what has put it there. 

"McGarrett?" Kaye pushes open the glass door to his office. He sets down his pen and looks up at her. She smiles at him- he wonders if she thinks he's as cute as he thinks she is. He feels restless.

"What's up?" He asks.

She starts to talk about something about the Wo Fat debacle- he doesn't tune her out, because Wo Fat buzzes under his skin like a barbed fishing hook that won't budge, but he's not as focused as he would be usually-and he nods, mind spinning. He's lucky she's here. 

He shouldn't have let himself get in so deep with Danny. The thought flashes unbidden in his mind, which makes no sense, because they haven't been talking about Danny for the past ten minutes, they've been talking about Wo Fat. Danny is never far from Steve's mind, and Steve hates himself for it, because he does not hold the same esteem in his partner's world.

Is it jealousy? No, he thinks, jealousy is what he had felt when Danny had eyed those models on the beach, this is... worse. It's resignation and longing and heart-wrenching pain all in one. Rachel and Grace are the reasons Danny had come to Hawaii in the first place. He would follow them wherever they went. 

If it came to a choice between Rachel and Steve, Danny would choose Rachel in a heartbeat, and maybe that's why it hurts so much- Steve has never had anyone like Danny in his life. He's never been in love. He's never had anything but his torn-up family and his job and the rushing thrill of the chase and fuck, his job, and the one person he would die for without any hesitation in the world is half-pint, anger issue, blonde and stocky, tie-wearing Danny Williams, and he kinda knew already that Danny wouldn't, couldn't do the same for him, but knowing this so concretely still hurts. 

"-McGarrett? Steve?"

Kaye's voice filters back through his brain.

"Oh." He says. "Uh. Yeah. Can you write that up for me, a short memo or something? So I don't forget any of it. Thanks."

She looks oddly at him. He's not the kind of person who has memory issues. She doesn't press the point, and for that he's grateful.

~~~~~~

That night, Steve lies in bed and doesn't think- he has an itch he can't seem to scratch, and he wishes Catherine were here. Their on-again, off-again relationship is the closest thing he's felt to security- two navy brats with intimacy issues and no one else in the world, seeking some human connection. Catherine doesn't ask, and he doesn't tell, and vice-versa. Sometimes he'd thought maybe that's all he'd ever need- weekend liaisons, a warm body in bed next to him a few times a year, a bubbling laugh and quick wit with no strings attached- but then he'd met Danny, who is the epitome of strings attached, with his daughter and his ex-wife and his bizarre habit of worming his way into certain people's lives and homes until he doesn't even need to knock when he walks through the front door, and he'd been shaken by the strength of wanting things he hadn't known he'd wanted.

Steve groans. He gives in and slips a hand under his boxers. He pulls on his cock and tries to think of Catherine, or internet models, or even Jenna Kaye, but his mind keeps coming back to corded, tan muscle and blonde hair.

"Danny," he chokes, thighs tensing and back arching, and he comes in thick ropes across his bare chest.

~~~~~~

Of course, soon after that everything falls to shit- he finds who's been sending him those stupid envelopes, finds out the Governor's been in Wo Fat's pocket the whole time, gets framed for murder, and suddenly he's decked out in all-black and a veritable arsenal of weaponry, outside the Governor's mansion, taking down half a dozen HPD officers who are just doing their damn jobs- the barrel of his gun is shaking as he confronts the Governor, sitting at her desk, and then there's the electric pain of a taser lancing through the base of his neck, and he's unconscious.

~~~~~~

Chin arrests him, because that's his job, now that he's got the yellow letters of the HPD emblazoned across his bulletproof jacket, but Danny comes running up as he's being pushed into the car- Steve knows his eyes are probably wide and wild, and he implores Danny with his bright gaze, and Chin says something about there not being any Five-0 anymore. Steve feels like he's being torn apart. Have the feelings of family he's felt for these people- his friends- been a lie? He wants to rage against the cuffs binding him. He wants to break away. He wants to run from the things he doesn't know he can trust. 

"I'm gonna get you outta here," Danny says, but Steve can't think. His head is spinning. Captivity is unbearable. The walls of the back of the police cruiser seem to be closing in on him. He wants nothing more than to destroy everything in his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS SO SHORT gh i wish there was more steve-pining-over-rachel&danny content but the whole wo fat thing interrupted
> 
> Max bergman is the best h50 character i love masi oka  
> and.. this thing is as long as the paper i have due in a half a week is Supposed to be... fufucknksdf
> 
> [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/romanevikov)


End file.
